This invention relates to archery bows, and more particularly to a novel bowstring release.
Release devices are employed by archers to protect the fingers from injury and to enable release of a bowstring with minimum adverse influence of an archer""s involuntary movements during the aiming and bowstring release actions.
In manner analogous to the aiming and firing of a rifle or handgun, in which involuntary movements of the hand, finger or other component of the body results in inaccurate striking of a target, so also do such involuntary movements result in inaccurate hitting of an archery target with an arrow. A major source of such errors stems from the mental anticipation of moving the fingers of a hand to pull the trigger of a gun or to release an archery bowstring. In both activities the mental instructions to the fingers induce anxiety and tension in those and other components of the body, causing involuntary movements which adversely affect the accuracy of aiming at and striking the target.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,694,915; 3,965,884; and 3,853,111 disclose triggerless bowstring release devices in which a bowstring hook is arranged to release a bowstring by pivoting the device laterally, by movement of the archer""s hand or fingers. However, none of these devices provides faithfully reproducible, substantially infinite degrees of sensitivity adjustments for insuring consistent shooting accuracy.
This invention provides a bowstring release in which a bowstring hook member is held releasably in a reproducibly repeatable locked position against a locking member until the hook member is moved a distance sufficient to disengage from the locking member, the distance to be moved being adjustable for variable sensitivity and the disengagement being unpredictable, whereby to avoid involuntary hand and body movements.
It is the principal objective of this invention to provide a bowstring release that overcomes the aforementioned limitations and disadvantages of prior bowstring releases.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a bowstring release of the class described that allows aiming and release of an arrow from an archery bow without adverse influence from involuntary movements of the archer.
Still another objective of this invention is to provide a bowstring release of the class described in which release from a bowstring is achieved by movement of a bowstring hook member from a locked position holding a bowstring in drawn condition to a bowstring release position, without the archer knowing in advance at what position or condition the bowstring is released.
A further objective of this invention is the provision of a bowstring release of the class described in which movement of a bowstring hook member from locked to release position is adjustable, whereby to vary the position of draw and sensitivity of bowstring release, and thereby further remove from the archer the knowledge of the position of bowstring release.
A still further objective of this invention is the provision of a bowstring release of the class described which is of simplified construction for economical manufacture, which is precise in its operation and provides faithfully reproducible, substantially infinite degrees of sensitivity of release throughout a predetermined range.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of this invention will appear from the following detailed description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings of preferred embodiments.